


In a Room at Beorn's House

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Always a girl, F/F, Femslash, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing femslash, so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In a Room at Beorn's House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing femslash, so yeah.

            It was simply logical at first the three of them bathing together, they’d go down to the river first clean up, and then they’d watch camp while the boys bathed. Ori usually taking those few moment of reprieve from her brothers to get work done in that book she carried, Bofur would rebraid her hair before getting things set up for her brother to cook, and Dwalin would take the moment to simply breath, and let her breasts be free from the chest binder she wore as a part of uniform as a warrior.

 Dwalin honestly couldn’t say when she first took notice of the youngest girl of their company, it probably would have been the third time they’d bathed when the idea truly began to take hold; since simply put Dwalin had a type and well Ori fit that type rather well. Shy, petite frame, feminine, and completely innocent, someone Dwalin could corrupt completely, and get to make the prettiest sounds.

            What drove Dwalin’s attraction was that she knew the other lass wanted her as well, Bofur apparently caught on soon enough as well if her crude jokes to get Ori to blush were anything to go by. Or the winks as she left the two of them alone at times when they bathed. Though it wasn’t till the house of Beorn did Dwalin make her move to claim the lass.

Most the other’s were lounging about, Thorin & Balin in deep discussion, Bilbo & Bofur off doing things best left unnamed, and Dori & Nori for once not watching their little sister like a hawk does pray. Ori was doing something it that book of hers as usual as Dwalin whispered in her ear, “Come to my room in five minutes.” Dragging her teeth lightly over the other’s earlobe so her meaning was clear, not being able to help but smirk as Ori gasped lightly.

            Once she was back in her room Dwalin shed herself of all her clothing but her tunic, before leaning against the wall next to the door awaiting Ori’s arrival. When the timidist knock came on her door Dwalin smirked before opening the door quickly, pulling Ori into the room, and before Ori could recall what had happen she was being pinned to the door, Dwalin smirking down at her with a hungry look in her eyes. “Y’ want this yes?” Dwalin asked moving so that her face was an inch away from Ori’s. Ori stared at the other woman for a moment before quickly nodding her head, though before she could even begin to explain how much she wanted it Dwalin’s mouth was covering hers in a dominating kiss that stole Ori’s breath away. Breaking away after a few moments she took a step back and began to undress Ori who after taking a second to collect herself hurriedly moved to help Dwalin in the task.

            Once Ori was nude Dwalin couldn’t help but moan as she took each of the other’s small breasts into her hands and grouped at them lightly. “My beard y’ got the prettiest little tits I’ve ever seen.” She groaned as Ori blushed from head to toe. Letting go of the other’s breasts she pointed toward the bed, “On yer back, legs spread, I wanna see if all of you is just as pretty.” Nearly fumbling over herself Ori hurried onto the bed and spread her legs, revealing herself and how wet she was to Dwalin.

Quickly removing the tunic she was wearing Dwalin climbed on to the bed, sitting on her knees between Ori’s spread legs. Leaning over the other she kissed along the other’s chest, taking a moment to kiss each of Ori’s breasts, her tongue lavishing attention on each of her nipples, before kissing up the other’s neck to growl in the other’s ear “Ever had yer pussy eaten before?”

            Blushing the prettiest shade of pink Ori shook her head lightly. “No” She gasped as Dwalin rubbed her large breasts down against her own. “Yer in for a ride then.” Dwalin said smirking as she slid further down the bed placing each one of Ori’s legs over her shoulders. Holding Ori’s hips in just the right position Dwalin began by placing small kisses over pale inner thighs, before finishing off with one into the hair over Ori’s mound causing Ori to gasp slightly at the feeling.

Moving lower Dwalin stuck her tongue out and slowly worked it between the other’s folds. Ori couldn’t help but gasp and thrust her hips upwards at the sensation, only ever used to her own fingers in the few quiet moments she ever had away from her brothers’ ever watching eyes. Dwalin herself could help but moan as she teased the other with her tongue, the girl was so wet already she’d surely be washing out the other’s slickness from her beard for weeks. Wanting to really taste the other now she moved one of her hands to spread the girl’s folds so that she could better pleasure Ori. Giving up on teasing Dwalin dived straight in going gently before moving up to straight up to fucking Ori with her tongue, one of her thumbs to rub at the younger dwarf’s clit.

            Biting at her lip Ori whined and moaned grasping at the sheets below her as she rocked her hips up against Dwalin’s face, her thighs trembling where they hugged tightly at the older woman’s head. The sensations soon grew too much, and with a particularly violent lurch forward and a soft gasp Ori was coming around Dwalin’s tongue covering her face and beard with even more juices.

Lapping up a bit more of Ori’s juices before moving the other’s legs back on the bed, no longer able to ignore the own need between her legs, Dwalin leaned over Ori one hand holding herself up on her lower arm and elbow as she attacked the young dwarf’s mouth, sharing her taste. Dwalin’s other hand was busy between her own legs rubbing almost violently at her own clit & occasionally lightly tugging on her hood piercing before coming onto her own fingers with a groan.

            Collapsing onto the bed next to Ori, Dwalin dragged the smaller lass to her, who immediately cuddled into the embrace. After a few moments, Dwalin smirked running a hand over her beard which was now a right wreck, she’d definitely need to clean it, or everyone would know exactly what they had gotten up to. And it would not due for Nori & Dori to learn about her corrupting their little sister.

“The rest of y’ is just as pretty.” She said with wink when Ori looked up at her with a shy smile. Moving quickly Dwalin once again kneeled over the girl leaning close to her ear, “Y’d be even prettier spread around my little toy.” She said tracing the outer ring of the other girl’s ear with her tongue. “It’s a nice wooden cock, polished shiny & smooth, even has a harness I could wear so I could fuck that little pussy of yers. Hows that sound?” Dwalin asked smirking when all she got was a shuddered for an answer she chuckled before climbing off the bed.

            “Come on, we better get clean before yer brothers come looking for ya.” Dwalin said offering her hand to help Ori out of bed who just looked over at her pitifully, snorting she shook her head before grabbing the younger dwarf and throwing her over her shoulder. “Time for a bath, and for y’ to show me if those fingers of yers are as nimble as they look.” She teased slapping the other on the ass lightly before leading them into the in room bathroom.


End file.
